


Lemon Truffle

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie finally have some time alone together. They decide to spend most of it in the hot tub getting naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Truffle

**Author's Note:**

> One of a variety of Valentine's Day fanfiction I wrote for the Attack on Titan fandom. This story is connected to a Bertholdt and Reiner fanfic that I wrote called Butterscotch Square. So if you like that pairing and don't want any spoilers to that story then I suggest you read it first before this one. Or not. It's your choice. :) You can find it on my profile.

Annie and Mikasa were sitting in the dining room drinking coffee. They would occasionally look out the window and watch the two boys, Reiner and Bertholdt, load the camping gear onto their SUV. Mikasa gripped her mug nervously. She tried to focus on the warmth that seeped into the palms of her hands. It had been a while since Annie and her had a chance to be alone. There were briefs moments when they had a chance to enjoy each others company, but it was mostly girl time. Ever since Annie married Bertholdt the chances for Annie and her to be romantic had dwindled. Bertholdt and Annie’s marriage wasn’t real. Bertholdt was in a relationship with Reiner, but both Annie and Bertholdt’s family didn’t approve of same sex relationships. So, to avoid being cut off from their families the two had decided to enter into a marriage of convenience.

 

To keep up appearances Mikasa wasn’t given a lot of alone time with Annie. Of course neither was Bertholdt and Reiner. Which is why this Valentine’s day was so important. Bertholdt and Reiner would leave for their annual camping trip, while Mikasa and Annie had the house to themselves. The thought of finally having a chance after so long to be with Annie made her excited and nervous all at the same time. She couldn’t help but think she might do something wrong.

 

“Mikasa.”

 

Mikasa looked up from her coffee at the sound of her name. She stared across the table into Annie’s blue eyes. She loved the way they seemed to change color when the blonde smiled. There were very few times though when that happened. Mikasa didn’t mind though. She didn’t smile a whole lot either.

 

“It looks like they are about to leave,” Annie said as she started to stand up.

 

Mikasa nodded and followed her outside. She tentatively stood back from the group as Annie talked to Bertholdt. It wasn’t that she wasn’t friends with Bertholdt and Reiner. She was just closer with Annie and felt like she was encroaching on their fake relationship. She didn’t want to ruin anything for Annie.

 

“Finished?” Annie asked in her usual casual voice.

 

Bertholdt smiled and nodded, “Yes, that was the last item. We should be able to head out soon.”

 

Mikasa noticed Reiner obviously checking out Bertholdt’s ass. She blushed and wondered how he could be so open like that. Annie noticed too and sighed, “Make sure you take care of my husband out there and keep him safe, Reiner.”

 

Annie added his name at the end to get his attention, but the man had failed to hear the rest of the statement.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

Annie frowned and walked closer to Reiner. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers, “Bring him back in one piece, got it?”

 

Reiner grinned and nodded, “Of course.”

 

She sighed and let go. She turned towards Bertholdt and rested a hand on his chest. Mikasa watched as Annie looked up into his face and tilted her head slightly, “Are you sure this is what you want for Valentine’s day?”

 

Mikasa didn’t really hear Bertholdt’s reply as she drifted into her thoughts. She had to tell herself that it was all an act. There were no real emotions there. She gripped her chest and tried to will the emotion to go away.

 

Mikasa looked up to see Annie kiss Bertholdt on the cheek and wish him a safe trip.

 

Bertholdt nodded and glanced at Mikasa, “You two have a good spa weekend.”

 

Mikasa shifted in her stance nervously when Annie looked over at her. There were times when Annie’s gaze felt predatory to Mikasa, and this was one of those times.

 

“We will,” Annie replied as she continued to watch Mikasa.

 

Reiner sighed, “Are we done with our goodbyes?”

 

Annie glared at Reiner and Bertholdt laughed nervously. “Yes, Reiner, we can go now,” Bertholdt replied.

 

“Good,” Reiner said as he walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

Bertholdt gave Annie one last kiss on the cheek before getting into the car on the passenger’s side. Annie and Mikasa waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway.

 

Annie sighed and turned towards Mikasa. She motioned for Mikasa to head back into the house. Mikasa nodded and walked through the entrance of the house. She heard Annie close the door behind them then felt the blonde wrap her arms around her shoulders and rest her head against her neck.

 

Annie sighed relieved and pulled Mikasa close to her, “Finally, we are alone at last.”

 

Mikasa blushed and nodded. Annie smiled and brushed Mikasa’s long hair aside so she could plant a kiss on her neck. Mikasa hummed at the feel of Annie’s lips against her skin. It had been a while. “Did you bring your swimsuit?”

 

Mikasa nodded, “Yes.”

 

Mikasa felt her heart sink as Annie’s arms around her disappeared, “Let’s go get changed so we can get in the hot tub.”

 

Mikasa grabbed her swimsuit and headed to the bathroom. She changed into the red two piece and examined her body in the mirror. She wondered if Annie would find her sexy. A blush crept over her features. She tried to distract herself by clipping her hair up. She made sure that her bangs still framed her face.

 

When she exited the bathroom Annie was standing nearby. She was wearing a light blue two piece that complimented her light skin. The blonde was wearing her hair down which was abnormal for her, but Mikasa liked it when she wore her hair down.

 

Annie saw Mikasa exit the bathroom and started walking towards her. She noticed Mikasa checking her out and a small smile played at her lips, “I decided to wear my hair down since you like it like that.”

 

Mikasa blushed, “Ah, don’t you also like my hair down?” Mikasa moved to remove the hair clip but Annie reached over and stilled her hand.

 

Annie shook her head, “It’s alright. I don’t mind seeing you with your hair up.” She moved her hand from Mikasa’s and touched the brunette’s cheek gently before moving her fingers softly along her neck. The touch sent a chill down Mikasa’s spine.

 

Annie removed her hand, “It allows me to have better access to your neck.”

 

Mikasa subconsciously moved her hand quickly to her neck, embarrassed by the thought of what Annie would do to her neck. Annie smiled and took Mikasa’s other hand in hers and led her to the backyard where the hot tub was. The hot tub was located under the deck, so it was concealed from view allowing them some privacy. Annie motioned towards the hot tub, “Ladies first.”

 

Mikasa blushed and felt Annie’s gaze on her as she walked up the steps of the hot tub and slipped into the hot bubbling water. Annie slid into the seat next to her and wrapped her arm around her. She started drawing slow circles along Mikasa’s arm with her finger. Mikasa closed her eyes and moaned at the touch. Annie shifted her hand back up Mikasa’s arm and started to rub her shoulder. Mikasa hummed in approval as Annie’s fingers pressed deeper into her skin.

 

“I’m going to pamper you today,” Annie whispered in Mikasa’s ear then moved to place hot kisses along her neck and down to her collar bone.

 

Mikasa started to protest, “But I don’t want you to have to do all the work--ahn!” Mikasa cried out as Annie’s fingers dug deeper into her tense muscles.

 

“I don’t mind. I want to. After how wonderful you have been you deserve it,” Annie turned her head to face her and kissed her on the lips, “You are so beautiful. I want to cherish my time with you by showing my love for you.”

 

Mikasa felt happiness from Annie’s words, but sadness also filled her heart. She wanted more than these few moments with Annie. She wanted to spend all of her time with her lover. She didn’t want to hide their relationship, but she knew this was selfish thinking and pushed her feelings away. She tried to focus on the feeling of Annie’s fingers on her skin. She gasped as she felt Annie’s hands move down her side and to her thighs.

 

Mikasa leaned her head back against the hot tub as Annie’s hands focused on messaging one of her legs. The combination of the hot tub water swirling around her and Annie’s touch filled her with pleasure. Annie’s hands moved down her thigh and to her calf. Mikasa felt her body growing hot and she wondered if it was from the heat of the water or Annie’s touch. Mikasa watched as Annie moved down to her foot and dug her thumbs into her arch. Mikasa cried out and arched her back in response. “Ah, so good…”

 

Annie smiled and kissed Mikasa on the lips, “Anything for you.”

 

Mikasa felt dark feelings grown in her chest as she wondered if Annie’s statement was true. Mikasa clenched her eyes shut and pushed the selfish thoughts away.

 

Annie stroked her cheek, “Are you okay?”

 

Mikasa felt water streak down her face. She heard Annie say her name worriedly and realized it wasn’t the water from her lover’s hand, but her tears that dampened her face. She tried to fight back the sob that was trying to escape her throat.

 

She opened her eyes and saw Annie’s eyebrows furrow concerned. “Mikasa, what is wrong?”

 

Mikasa shook her head and brought her hands to her face to wipe away the tears, “It’s nothing.”

 

Annie pulled down her hands from her face and looked her in the eyes, “It’s not nothing. What’s wrong?”

 

Sobs escaped from Mikasa and she turned away from Annie ashamed, “I’m such a selfish person.”

 

Annie grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards her, “Why would you say that?”

 

Mikasa shook her head, “Because you are so caring and loving when we are finally alone, and all I can think is how I want you all to myself all the time. I don’t want you to be married to Bertholdt. I want us to be together.” Mikasa sobbed into her hands, “You must hate me…”

 

Annie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Mikasa, “I could never hate you Mikasa. I love you so much.”

 

“But I’m being selfish. You’re only doing this so you can stay with your family.”

 

Annie kissed her on the forehead, “You’re not selfish for wanting us to be together. We should be able to be together. All the time.” Annie pulled Mikasa away from her and looked her in the eyes, “Mikasa, I was the selfish one. I shouldn’t have expected you to be okay with this. When the boys get back I will talk to Bertholdt about our arrangement.”

 

Mikasa quickly shook her head, “Annie, no. I couldn’t ask you to do that--” Annie quickly placed a kiss on her lips. Mikasa moaned as Annie’s tongue slipped into her mouth. The brunette struggled at first, but relented as Annie deepened the kiss. Mikasa gasped against Annie as the blonde’s hands glided over her body.

 

Annie’s hand slipped under Mikasa’s swimsuit top casing her skin to come into direct contact with the the cold air after being submerged in the hot water. She gasped as her Annie gently massaged her breast while kissing and biting gently along the length of Mikasa’s neck. Mikasa moaned as she gripped tightly onto Annie’s shoulders from the stimulation of her skin being touched by her lover after so long. Annie smirked at Mikasa’s cries as she gently tweaked the brunette’s nipples.

 

“Annie…” Mikasa panted.

 

Annie hummed into her ear, “Do you want more?”

 

Mikasa nodded slightly as heat and desire filled her. Annie moved her hand down Mikasa’s toned stomach. Mikasa took in a sharp breath as her fingers slipped under her bathing suit and started to gently stroke her clitoris. Heat started to pool in Mikasa’s abdomen. She instinctively spread her legs wider so that Annie could have more access. The movement also caused the hot water to have more access to her sensitive areas. The heat sent waves of pain and pleasure through her body.

 

Annie moved her head lower and started placing kisses along her Mikasa’s chest. Mikasa arched out of the water when Annie slipped a finger into her. The difference in temperatures against her chest sent a chill through her body while Annie’s touch sent waves of heat through her body that seemed to pool into a deep part of her pelvis. Mikasa felt an aching need as Annie’s finger slowly stretched her out. Mikasa cried out when the blonde inserted another finger. They scissored her tight neglected pussy so that her lover’s fingers could plunged deep into her searching for her sweet spot.

 

Mikasa moaned needily and found herself rutting against Annie’s fingers. With her free hand, Annie slipped Mikasa’s top up so that she could have easier access to her breasts. Mikasa gasped as Annie licked around her the soft pink skin around her nipple and then began to suck on her nipple. The blonde hooked her fingers inside Mikasa at the same time she bit gently on her nipple causing a cry of pleasure to release from the brunette. Annie continued to stimulate her breast by swirling her tongue around Mikasa’s nipple as she shifted her fingers in and out of Mikasa with more force, using the hot water as a natural lube. Mikasa felt herself growing hotter and wondered if it was the heat from the hot tub or her lover’s actions. She guessed it could have been both.

 

The thrusts of Annie’s fingers grew more rapid and sent bursts of pleasure up Mikasa’s spine. She pulled Annie closer to her as she felt herself growing closer to climax. Annie kissed Mikasa and placed her free hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. Annie’s fingers reached deep inside of Mikasa and hit her g-spot with such speed and accuracy that only a lover over the years can learn, causing Mikasa to cry out and clung to Annie through her climax. Annie felt her desire deepen when Mikasa’s entrance squeezed tightly around her fingers.

 

Mikasa panted tiredly against Annie, “I’m so hot…”

 

Annie pulled her fingers out of her lover and hooked those fingers onto the fabric hiding Mikasa’s lower half and pulled her swimming suit bottoms off. Annie grinned and lifted Mikasa up out of the water, “Yes you are.”

 

Mikasa laughed, “That’s not what I meant.”

 

Annie laid her down along a ledge of the hot tub elevated above the water, “I know, but you still are.”

 

Pink tinted Mikasa’s cheeks. Annie stroked some of Mikasa’s bangs from her face, “You look so beautiful.”

 

Mikasa smiled, “I love you.”

 

Annie leaned down and kissed her, “Ready for round two?”

 

Mikasa nodded and watched as Annie stood up in the water and then pulled her own bottoms down and then stepped out of the water. She moved towards Mikasa and then positioned herself between her legs. The blonde lifted one of Mikasa’s legs onto her shoulder then hooked her leg over Mikasa’s other one. Mikasa let out a moan when Annie pressed her lower region against hers.,The blonde started the pace out slow as she grinded against her. Both their bodies were still wet from the hot tub but as the rest of their body dried their pussies got wetter. Mikasa watched as Annie’s face filled with need and pleasure.

 

The blonde’s cheeks started to turn pink and her lips parted slightly letting out small gasps and pants as she continued to rock into her lover. Mikasa sat up slightly and met Annie’s thrusts with her own. She gently cupped the blonde’s breast and squeezed the soft smooth skin releasing a moan from her lover. Annie continued to pant in pleasure as Mikasa continued to massage her breasts. Annie tilted her head forward as she drew close to the edge. Mikasa gripped Annie’s hips and ground harder and faster into the blonde. Mikasa bucked her hips up and the action caused her clit to rub against Annie’s causing both women to cry out in pleasure as they continued to ride each other to their orgasms. The stimulation was too much, Annie let out short cries of pleasure with each stroke.

 

Mikasa came against her lover but didn’t stop her momentum until the blonde finally climaxed. The orgasm sent wave after wave through her body until she fell forward tiredly against Mikasa. Mikasa gently stroked Annie’s hair and kissed her shoulder. “Love you,” Annie whispered into her ear.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The Valentine’s Day weekend didn’t seem long enough as it drew to a close. Annie sighed as she looked at the clock from her position of cuddling with Mikasa on the couch, “The boys should be home soon.”

 

Mikasa nuzzled into her chest, “Just because they get home doesn’t mean we need to stop our weekend.”

 

Annie smiled, “I guess you’re right.” Annie heard the SUV pull into the driveway. She nudged Mikasa gently, “Let’s go welcome them home then we can continue where we left off.”

 

Mikasa nodded and followed her outside.

 

Annie saw Bertholdt unloading the gear off of the car, but stopped him by resting a hand on his arm. It was late and she didn’t think anybody would steal camping equipment.“You can worry about that in the morning. Come inside and get something to eat.” Bertholdt smiled and nodded.

 

Mikasa was standing a distance away as usual but Reiner spotted her and grinned, “Did you two have a fun spa weekend?”

 

Mikasa blushed at the memory and nodded, “Yes, how was your camping trip?”

 

“Bert and I had sex while rock climbing.”

 

Bertholdt looked back over his shoulder and frowned, “Reiner!”

 

Reiner shrugged his shoulders, “You never said that I couldn’t say we did it.”

 

Bertholdt sighed and turned to Annie, “I have something I need to discuss with you.”

  
Annie looked back at Reiner and nodded. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to talk about. Her gaze shifted over to Mikasa who was listening to Reiner’s explicit story. She felt the same way.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This was my first ever girl on girl fanfic. I am not into that, but I respect those that are and actually wrote this for a friend who really likes the pairing. Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> Again, this is connected to another Valentine's fic that I wrote called Butterscotch Square. You can find it on my profile if you want to read it. It's Reiner and Bertholdt as the pairing.


End file.
